1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relate to a method of controlling an information terminal for searching for a similar medical image similar to a medical image to be interpreted, and to a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advance in medical imaging apparatuses such as a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus has been achieved, and they are now widely used. With these medical imaging apparatuses such as the CT apparatus, the MRI apparatus, and the like, it is possible to acquire a large number of digital high-resolution medical images. Medical images interpreted by doctors are being accumulated together with their interpretation reports in a picture archiving and communication systems (PACS). For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-257292, to obtain information useful in interpreting a target medical image to be interpreted, a technique is under development to search for a past medical image similar to the target medical image to be interpreted from past cases accumulated in the PACS.